


‘til the world’s end.

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Arashi - Freeform, Character Death, Death, End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> ‘til the world’s end.<br/><b>Rating:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Group/Pairing:</b> ARASHI / Sakumoto<br/><b>Warnings:</b> Porn and then Character Death<br/><b>Notes:</b> I had fun writing this, thanks~ I hope <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://gomushroom.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://gomushroom.livejournal.com/"><b>gomushroom</b></a> enjoys it! Thanks to my beta and the exchange mods, I’m sorry for all the trouble.<br/><b>Link to Original Story: </b> <a href="http://gomushroom.livejournal.com/4924.html">Greenhouse Effect or Something Alike</a><br/><b>Link to Original Writer:</b> <a href="http://gomushroom.livejournal.com/594.html#cutid1">gomushroom</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	‘til the world’s end.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Greenhouse Effect or Something Alike](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20150) by gomushroom. 



> **Title:** ‘til the world’s end.  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Group/Pairing:** ARASHI / Sakumoto  
>  **Warnings:** Porn and then Character Death  
>  **Notes:** I had fun writing this, thanks~ I hope [](http://gomushroom.livejournal.com/profile)[**gomushroom**](http://gomushroom.livejournal.com/) enjoys it! Thanks to my beta and the exchange mods, I’m sorry for all the trouble.  
>  **Link to Original Story:** [Greenhouse Effect or Something Alike](http://gomushroom.livejournal.com/4924.html)  
>  **Link to Original Writer:** [gomushroom](http://gomushroom.livejournal.com/594.html#cutid1)

**'til the world's end**  
Jun was spread face down on the bed. The sheet draped over his shoulders but bunched above his waist. That left Jun’s butt uncovered. Sho had been trying to ignore the way his legs were spread in an angle that looked almost inviting.

They had had a rough night. Exactly like every time they hadn’t been ‘intimate’ for a while. Right then, Sho was containing the impulse to reach out and just touch his lover… as if they hadn’t had enough of that the night before.

Sho looked at the laptop’s clock, it was almost twelve - he had been up since nine trying to get some work done. The idea of waking Jun up had become an increasingly disruptive thought since the man had rolled into that particular position about forty minutes ago. Sho glanced at the clock again, and rationalized that it wasn’t that early anymore, that they had promised both Aiba and Nino that they would have lunch with everybody.

Sho’s arguments in favor of acting upon his wishes felt compelling when he closed his laptop’s lid and walked towards the bed. He first touched Jun’s calf, making him twitch in his sleep. The rapper continued tracing Jun’s inner thigh sliding his fingers towards Jun’s crotch. The younger man moaned at this point, squeezing his legs together trapping the hand between them.

“Slweep—“ Jun complained, but his hips, rocking just a bit, told another story.

“It’s almost noon,” Sho countered, his fingers reaching to graze Jun’s testicles.

“Pervert,” Jun threw rubbing his face against the pillow. His knees spread again, this time lifting his hips a little so Sho’s fingers could wrap around his balls.

“Likewise, your highness.” Sho chuckled tightening his grip a little so Jun moaned.

“Didn’t you have enough—of it” Jun’s voice stalled when Sho pushed his thumb up the cleft of Jun’s ass, but then continued talking, “last night?”

“How could anyone ever have enough of you, Emperor?” Sho uttered putting his knee to bed to start climbing on it at the time his hands went to Jun’s hips to lift him from bed some more, “Besides yesterday we did what you wanted, now I’m going to have my way, your highness…”

“I guess it’s all right then,” Jun said finally lifting his head from the pillow pushing himself to sit up on his knees, dislodging Sho’s hand form his crotch.

Sho`s hard cock nested between Jun’s ass cheeks, “How long have you being watching, pervert?” Jun asked, slithering his body to rub against Sho.

“Too damn long, just watching Your Highness snore.” Sho’s arms circled around Jun’s waist.

“Fuck you” Jun said trying to crawl away.

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Sho said, squeezing Jun tighter against himself.

Jun stopped struggling —not that he wanted actually escape —and then he stalled to feel Sho’s hand tracing his ribs down to his hips.

Jun was startled when Sho grabbed his cock without notice. He shifted his knees further apart from each other to accommodate Sho’s legs between his own.

Nibbling Jun’s neck, Sho started fondling his balls, Jun’s body was so hot, his skin still marred from the bites Sho had left last night all over Jun’s chest, and that turned on the rapper even more.

“Kiss me”, Sho requested grinding his hips against Jun’s ass crack.

Jun twisted his back and neck so they were able to kiss, trying to not to hurry, but that was hard considering that they hadn’t been able to be like this in so fucking long, and the night before seemed so not enough by the morning.

“Emperor—this –You’re amazing, but if you don’t let me prepare you, I’m going to let you have it just like this”.

“I guess that would be bad” Jun moaned rotating his hip, making Sho whimper.

“I’m guessing it’ll hurt” Sho confirmed tracing Jun’s thigh with his right hand while still handling Jun’s cock with his left.

“So… I’d better doing this then” Jun suggested at the same time he leaned forward to let Sho work.

Sho left him for a bit while he retrieved the lube from the floor where it fell the night before.

The sight of Jun offering himself made Sho stop and admire the scene: Jun, still with his messed hair, crumpled bed sheets, the seemingly pristine hotel room with a view over the sea.

“C’mon, Sho… Aiba & Nino will be here soon…” Jun urged spreading his buttocks exposing himself further to tempt his lover to quicken his actions.

It worked, Sho climbed next to Jun sitting with his back against the headboard.

“Come here, Emperor, let me work that sweet ass open” Sho instructed stroking Jun’s hair. Jun nodded straddling his lover’s legs backwards, not without giving a peck to Sho’s luscious lips.

Jun relaxed the best he could to receive Sho’s finger inside. There was little resistance and Sho had soon his finger knuckle deep inside his lover.

“Another,” Jun asked rocking on his knees to meet Sho’s caresses.

“Hmmm” Sho agreed with a grunt before smearing some more lubricant on his fingers. Jun whimpered and Sho knew that his lover never said if it hurt until it became too much. So he took his time, even if Jun complained he was taking too long.

By the time Sho deemed that Jun’s asshole was ready for his cock, Jun’s cock was only half hard. Sho pushed his lover, and for the first time since the sun came up they were in front of each other kissing rabidly.

Sho’s hands didn’t stop wandering over Jun’s skin, taking his time to scrape, pinch or fondle all of those sensitive spots he took so long to learn and now knew all too well.

Jun gasped deeply when Sho’s mouth wrapped around the tip of the cock. Sho used his hands to anchor Jun’s hips, in order to keep him from fucking his mouth like he knew it would happen when his lover started to feel really good.

“Don’t be so quiet” Sho whispered between licks, “Let me know if you like it”.

Jun whimpered in response shifting his legs because he didn’t know what else to do.

“Teeth—” Jun moaned, not reaching for Sho’s head but to cover Sho’s hands on his hips grab them and try to pull them apart but Sho only held him tighter bruising a bit, and feeling how Jun’s nails carved his skin. “Damnit, Sho! I’m—” Jun spat kicking his legs.

Jun gasped and tensed all over, his breath catching in his throat for a moment. Then he grunted in frustration. Sho was holding the base of his cock preventing his orgasm.

“Fuck… Fuck…Fuck…” Jun muttered between his teeth. Finally able to move, Jun sat up to take some form of revenge but Sho was over him now, pushing Jun down and kissing him so hard it hurt. Of course Jun kissed back with all his might too.

“Emperor…” Sho moaned, pulling Jun’s leg up, “Emperor… cooperate, your Majesty, and I`ll let you come”.

“Just do it then” Jun growled, letting Sho do what he wanted. Soon Sho was kneeling over Jun’s left leg and the younger arashi’s right leg was over his lover’s shoulder. Jun could see that twitch in Sho’s eyes, the one that meant that he wanted for Jun to beg, to cry, to be desperate, which if he was totally honest with himself, he was on the verge of doing. But Sho wouldn’t buy it, not if Jun gave it away too soon. Jun wiggled as much as he could given his position.

“C`mon Sho, C’mon…..” Jun mustered giving him a glassed glance.

“Say the magic word.”

“Please,” Jun whined

Sho smile pleased, his now longer hair messed up covering his eyes, when he pressed Jun’s leg even further and placed his dick in place to start penetrating him.

“Again,” Sho whispered looking into Jun’s eyes.

“Please,” Jun gasped and Sho pushed inside just a bit at the time observing for the slightest sign of pain or discomfort Jun moaned closing his eyes.

“Hurts?” Sho asked stopping his movements.

Jun shook his head. “Don’t stop, Sho— don’t.”

“As you wish, your Highness,” Sho whispered as he finished entering his lover.

Jun panted while Sho kept looking at his face. When Jun opened his eyes again Sho leaned over letting Jun’s leg slide off his shoulder but hooking his arm under Jun’s knee to kiss him, but he was startled by the sudden ring of his cell phone.

It was Nino’s ringtone. Sho cursed under his breath, Jun extended his arms and pulled him down for the kiss as if telling him to ignore it.

They kissed hard and bruising and just as Sho started to roll his hips slowly, the phone stopped. Then the rapper straightened to be able to go deeper and faster.

Another ring filled the room, this time it was Jun’s phone; the phone owner grunted but didn’t try to get away, instead he took a hold of his own cock stroking it.

Sho fastened his pace, and his phone rang again mixing with Jun’s phone.

“Kiss me,” Jun keened and Sho obliged, stopping his movements to do so. Jun bit Sho’s lips eagerly, then pushed his lover away muttering “make me come, Sho-chan, let’s come”

Sho nodded pecking Jun’s swollen lips once before resuming thrusting back into Jun. All the while both phones kept ringing but both owners were too engrossed by their activities to even notice.

Both Arashi members were close to the climax when there was the first knock on their room. But they didn’t even notice, it was so close…

Sho came first but he stroked Jun’s cock to completion. It took them maybe a couple of minutes to finally noticing Nino’s voice over the insisting knocks.

“Sho-san”, Jun reacted first trying to push the other off himself, “Nino’s here”.

“Ignore him, Emperor”. Sho kissed Jun’s shoulder and slid to his side.

“ **J—SHO I NEED YOU TO OPEN RIGHT NOW!** ”, Nino’s voice filtered through the door and now that they weren’t hot and bothered, they could hear that something was going on, there were some far shouting and people walking all over the place.

Sho grunted and pushed himself off the bed. Jun tried to do that too, but he failed, his lower body didn’t seem to respond. Sho was already jumping into the sweat pants he brought as pajamas but didn’t use.

Jun tried again a bit more successful he didn’t feel able to reach the bathroom as he intended, but at least he could recover his underwear from the floor and put it on.

Sho glanced back at Jun as he walked to the door and only opened when ¬Jun was more or less covered.

“What the fuck”, he was going to snap at Nino when he noticed the tear trails and the awfully pale face. “What’s wrong?”

“Haven’t you turned the T.V. on?” It was Aiba who spoke, he too looked shaken and teary.

Sho shook his head “no”. Nino clicked his tongue as he entered the room. Aiba went in behind him whispering him to understand. Ohno appeared then, he looked worried and spent, it was then when Sho started to get scared, even if their leader didn’t look as bad as Aiba, somehow it seemed worse.

Nino looked at Jun who was on the bed just for a second, when he spoke, “Aiba, open the window please… it smells like they were going at it all freaking night”. Nino said as he looked around for something.

“What’s going on, Kazu?” Jun asked looking from one of his band mates to the other. Nino found what he was looking for on a desk and Aiba had opened the balcony door. A sickly warm breeze entered making Jun shiver. Nino painted towards the TV with the remote he had recovered and clicked it on.

“Just watch” Nino said. Surfing out of the movie channels onto a Japanese channel. It seemed that there was some kind of last minute report.

As the information sunk in, Jun’s mouth started to feel dry, and dread replaced the pleasant feeling he had achieved with his previous activities with Sho.

They stayed in silence while the news anchor said good bye and the transmission went blank.

“How long?” Sho asked, and Jun noticed his lover looked pale as the sheets he was sitting on.

“They said two hours, when we started calling you,” Aiba answered playing with the hem of his very colorful t-shirt.

“I tried to get us a car so we could drive back to Tokyo”, Nino said going to sit on the bed, near his band mate. “But they were all taken and all flights have been canceled…” It is voice trailed off while his eyes remained on the carpet.

“We’ve already contacted our families” Ohno said in a broken voice, “But the networks are failing. Maybe you should try calling before the lines go out completely”.

“You are joking” Sho stated in a broken voice, Jun didn’t say anything, looking numbed, “Kazunari, if you think it is okay to joke about things like this, you are sicker than anyone thought!” he yelled walking towards, Nino who was growing smaller by the second.

“Look for it, your computer seems to be on. But we don’t have much time…” Nino informed in low voice, “They said when it`s closer to Earth all communications will go down.”

Sho glared at the younger man for a while before opening the lid of the computer.

His start pages were all news sites and all confirmed what Nino had showed them. Sho’s eyes left the screen, and Jun was looking at him. Arashi’s Rapper could see the smallest light of hope extinguish in his lover’s eye.

“I need to call mom…” Sho muttered getting up form where he had sat down and looking for his phone but missing it even if it was in plain sight. “…and Mai—Shu must be scared…”

Jun said nothing and took his phone from the nightstand where he left it the night before, he didn’t notice how bad he was shaking until Nino took the phone and located Mrs. Matsumoto’s number and dialed it for his band mate.

The conversations didn’t last more than twenty minutes because the communications went down. And when it happened it all felt so surreal. Not because it was a false alarm but because it was happening exactly like the news report had said it would.

Outside, instead of the bright noon sun, the sky looked broken, dark. Aiba broke down, even if he was trying hard to contain, and Nino was there to pat his back and tell him that it was okay, that he was scared too. It made Sho’s heart clench. Even leader seemed even more absent than usual.

Sho wasn’t feeling brave, or particularly optimistic, but one look at Jun’s trembling hands made  
the resolve grow inside his chest again.

“Let’s put some pants on you, Emperor,” Sho said with ten times the confidence he was feeling, “We can’t have you facing the end of life in this planet with nothing on.”

Jun smiled weakly and nodded. It really didn’t matter, according to the reports, chances were that Japan would perish as a whole. Around 80% of population would die in an instant and the other 20% would pass away in less than a month.

Aiba approached to help them, but once Jun was on his feet the shivers subsided a little and he was more in control of his muscles. Meanwhile, Sho put on a t-shirt too.

“Let’s go through this together,” Ohno finally spoke in his soothing, harmonious voice, “This is just another step. So let’s go through this as us five.”

The rest of the Arashi members seemed to take a little time to consider. Maybe they were just too worried to understand immediately what their leader had said.

“With a smile,” Aiba requested, and for the first time since he had walked into Sho and Jun’s room he smiled.

“Yes,” Nino agreed with a low voice.

“C’mon, let’s see the sky once more time,” Jun suggested walking with confidence, only betrayed by the nervous wring of his hands.

They walked out the door of the balcony. The air was too hot, and the first draw of a breath almost hurt. Sho stood on the extreme left, to be able to take Jun’s left hand. On the other side of the youngest, Nino stood hand in hand with Aiba, who was holding Ohno by the wrist anxiously.

“Jun” Sho said when they had been looking at the people run to the other side of the street, where the beach started, other people were running back to take refuge in the Hotel. A car seemed to have rolled out of the way into the water.

The sea seemed to feel the meteor coming too. The waves were aggressive and high, sometimes reaching the street.

“Sho,” he answered and smiled brightly. Almost as if it was any other day, the rapper smiled back.

“I’m glad I’m here with you right now.” Sho stated blinking some treacherous tears away.

“The pleasure is all _mine_ ,” Jun responded and leaned in to kiss him.

On Jun’s other side Aiba and Nino were pressing their foreheads together as if they could just understand each other like that.

They tore their faces apart when a tremendous boom started rumbling all around them. The dark sky seemed to be raining over them. The drops burnt but they faced forward, smiling and together as they had silently promised to each other.

On the street and beach people seemed to be screaming or totally static, scattered and scared. Taking each other’s hands they waited for the end.

 

 

They didn’t wait very long.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author notes** : somehow this was the easiest remix to write yet, and it was a lot of fun :) [](http://kamja.livejournal.com/profile)[**kamja**](http://kamja.livejournal.com/) made a remix of [St John's boarding school for boys](http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/40119.html) that you can read [here](http://jentfic-remix.livejournal.com/100320.html). it's a very good remix! so go read it too!


End file.
